Love Me Please
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Dick's life is filled with pain and love for someone who doesn't have a clue. He's falling fast and needs someone to catch him. light Roy X Dick evantual Kf X Rob. Abuse, Self harm Extremely Dark. Rating may go up. title now changed Love me Please
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

A/N: okay for most of my original stories I write freakishly dark and I'm really in the mood for it. I'm just gonna say the rating of this will probably go up.

Chapter one: Pain, Abuse and love

Roy Harper looks down to the sobbing boy in his arms. He feels his heart wretch and break at the sight. Richard Grayson finds himself like this so often these days. Hidden beneath his civvies are dark bruises and bite marks.

For almost six months now Dick has been in a relationship with an unknown person a person who has gone from rough to abusive. Roy doesn't know why the younger hero stays with this person (Dick hasn't actually told Roy because he knows Roy will kill him).

Things have been going downhill for weeks now. Roy always wonders how Dick manages to hides his disaster or a body, one that is bruised and unnaturally thin, is hidden from the world's Greatest Detective; Batman.

Dick lets out a particularly loud sob that shakes his boy and Roy tightens his grip. Dick's pain is so apparent. And it hurts Roy so deeply. Even more than this, he thinks he loves Robin in a way that is more than brotherly. He views it as wrong, Dick is thirteen, and he is eighteen. But still there are soft kisses, lying together while they sleep. Simple comfort that comes out as a little more than friendly.

The archer knows the younger returns the advance, however soft, for comfort. He doesn't love Roy the way Roy loves him. In fact he is clearly in love with someone else, someone who Roy blames for this entire mess.

Wally West aka Kid Flash. Robin's best friend and his cause for broken heart and drive into the arms of whoever is abusing him. It was six months ago that Wally entered a relationship with Artemis. In the relationship they do nothing but argue but they stay together, possible for the sexual aspect but since them the little ebony has become invisible. It hurt Dick more than anything.

Roy lift's Dick's face from his chest looking into his beautiful tear filled red eyes the red head's thumb lightly brushes a trail of tears from Dick's cheek before leaning down and genially, carefully steals a kiss from the soft pink lips. Robin kisses back drawing in all the feeling of someone who can love him without hurting him. Roy breaks the kiss and looks down at the boy in his lap.

"You need to tell Bruce," he says softly more urging then an order, Dick madly shakes his head.

"No," he says in a voice thick with tears. "He can't know! He doesn't even know I'm gay!"

_He can't know how weak I am._

"Dick this is going too far," Roy whispers. "I can't stand to see you like this! Please Dick let me help you!" Roy stares pleadingly at the hero lunches himself into Roy's arm's burying his face in the crock of the archers neck.

"I'm sorry," he sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he repeats himself over and over until his breath isn't coming out right and he's begun to hyperventilate. Roy rubs the boy's back and rocks his body until his breath has calmed and he is swayed into sleep.

Roy lifts him bridle style and carries the thirteen year old to his bed room, laying him down as carefully as possible, like he is made of glass ready to shatter. Roy stares down at him in misery not knowing what to do. No clue how to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

A/N: hello all! I'm here for another chapter which I'm eager. This dark stuff just flows for me.

Chapter two: In Arms and Pleading Looks

Dick's eyes opened slowly and the scent of Roy's cologne. Dick is thankful that Bruce has finally given him some leniency for spending nights away from the manor. He is slightly more comfortable that it was another hero, though he was always surprised it was never kid flash.

Dick doesn't want to move from his place in the archer's arms which are laced all the way around him, holding him close to Roy's chest. It occurs to Dick he'll have to leave for the mountain soon, but he doesn't want too. Mount Justice use to be one of the highlights of his life. But now Wally ignores and M'gann and Conner are always together.

The boy buries himself in Roy's chest and grips at his wife beater. Roy stirs and looks down at the little mop of black hair.

"You up little bird," Roy asks kissing the top of Dick's head.

"Yeah," Dick mumbles into Roy's chest. Roy sits up and Dick follows him.

"You going to the mountain today," the red head asks. Dick sighs and nods.

"You want me to give you a ride," Roy offers. Dick nods his head as he goes to find some clothes. He is still in his jeans from last night and barrows a big black sweat jacket from Roy. Finally Dick grabs his sunglasses from Roy's nightstand. Roy gets dresses quickly.

He finds Dick in the kitchen nursing a glass of milk taking very slow, small sips. He hasn't been eating well for at least four months. The older teen makes a point to order pizza, Chinese or any other foods that he knows Dick likes in an attempt to make him eat.

"You want some brown sugar toast," Roy asks (a/n: brown sugar toast is toast with butter and brown sugar. It's really good; I eat it all the time). Dick shakes his head. Roy sighs.

"Please Dick," Roy says wrapping his arms around the Younger's waist. "Just eat a little. For me?" the thirteen year old turns in to look up at the blue eyed archer.

"Okay," Dick says slightly defeated. Roy smiles and goes about making breakfast. Dick watches soon finds two pieces of toast layered thick with brown sugar in front of him. Carefully he starts to nibble at them while the red head eats scrambled eggs. Roy watches Robin and smiles lightly.

"You're cute," he leans over the counter and kisses the younger on the nose.

"No I'm not," Dick mumbles. There is no hint of joking or playfulness in his voice. He truly finds himself unattractive. The archer shakes his head and sets the now empty plates in his apartment sink.

"You ready to go," he asks.

"Yeah I guess," Dick mumbles following Roy out the door to the location of his parked street bike (a/n: it looks like a street bike to me and I ride motor cycles, there's a difference). The former speedy gets on first and Robin follows wrapping his arms around the other leaning himself against him. The two take off for happy harbor.

?

Robin enters the kitchen after saying good bye to the older hero. He finds M'gann in the kitchen preparing an unnecessary amount of pancakes (then again with Kid Flash around no amount of food unnecessary). The green girl sees the little bird a bright smile crosses her face.

"Robin," she exclaims. "How are you?" Robin forces a smile.

"Pretty good," he says in a voice desperately trying to be cheerful.

"I didn't hear the Zeta beam announce you," M'gann notes.

"Red Arrow gave me a ride," Robin explains.

"Again," Conner's voice comes from behind him. "You seem to spend a lot of time with him lately." Robin rubs the back of his hair adverting his eyes from the clone.

"Well he's not that busy," Robin says. "Everyone else seems to be lately…"

"Can we assume you are referring to Wally," Kaldur now enters the kitchen greeting his teammates.

"Yeah," Robin admits. "But it's okay. He's in a relationship now I understand he can't spend as much time with me."

_ Or anytime at all…_

"He and Artemis do see m to be attached at the hip," Kaldur says. Lately he has been worried about his youngest team member who has become rather withdrawn from the rest of them. He is torn between talking to him or the thought that emotional issues may overstep his bounds as team leader. But he is also his friend…

"I'm going to the gym," Robin says suddenly. "I need to practice my acrobatics." And he disappears down the hall leaving his teammates to themselves, the way he assumes they want it.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just an upcoming character who I assume you'll all want to kill

A/N: another chapter because this is hell of a dark thing and that is where I am at home. And remember kiddies the more review the faster I post updates.

Chapter Three: Hard to Fly

Dick never in his life found Acrobatics hard. Certain moves proved more difficult than others, yes, but never so hard he would become frustrated. Being a flying Grayson flying was natural and he had always been one of his favorite things.

But these days flying isn't easy. Dick's body feels weighted and his movements sluggish. When on the bars, the rings anything he finds himself failing more than flying on even the simplest moves. These are the thoughts that come to mind as his body makes contract with the mat.

A strangled sound of pain escapes his lips before the wind in knocked from him. The wonderful thing about landing flat on your back is that the pain tends to radiate up threw the body and coming particularly to the head. Dick stares up at the gym ceiling as he pounds one fist against the floor mat in frustration. It has never been this hard before. But life isn't normally this hard. In fact he can only think of one time it his life has been worst; when his parent's died.

He had been in so much pain then. Every second he wished he could have died with them. When he voiced this Bruce stepped in. the man who had for the longest time terrified Dick became his savior not someone to replace his father but someone he loved the same way. Bruce was always there for him. Sometimes harsh, yes, but always loving and supporting him. So why it is that Dick can't ask him for help? He doesn't know, he wants Bruce to save him so badly but he just can't say the words.

"Robin," Kaldur's voice cries as he hurries to the younger teen lying on the floor. The fish boy puts his arm behind Robin's shoulders helping him sit up.

"What happened," Kaldur asks.

"I fell," Robin says stupidly like he can't think of any other words in the world.

"Are you hurt," Kaldur says inquires still seeming slightly panicked. Robin merely nods his head which is still throbbing. The dark boy sighs.

"Is something troubling you," he asks looking carefully at the boy still in his arms. Robin is suddenly on his feet.

"N-no," he says a little too quickly. "What would make you say that?" Kaldur rises to his full height which is much taller than Robin.

"You have not seemed yourself for a very long time," he states. "I'm…." Kaldur takes a pause think of the boy he has come to see has his little brother.

"I'm worried about you." Robin feels his heart pang. His friend has been worried? That means he's been causing him trouble. Dick's head drops in defeated.

"Nothing's wrong," Robin assures still not looking at Kaldur. "I'm fine. Really!" Kaldur does not buy this for even a second.

"Does this have to do with Wally neglecting you?" Robin's head snaps up.

"Neglected me," Robin sounds annoyed. "It's not his job to take care of me! So what if he'd rather spend time with Artemis then me? It's not that big of a deal! I'm fine hanging out with Red Arrow! I'm fine." And with that he pushes past Kaldur and out of the gym. As he goes down the hall the sound of Wally laughing and Artemis voice. Tears fill his eyes and he runs to his room and locks the door just wanting to be alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Love me

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: this is gonna get really messed up

Chapter Four: Push

He met him at Gotham academy. Dick was a freshmen and Drake was a senior. Drake had asked Dick out a million times, every time he said no. but when things went downhill with Wally Dick gave in. Drake had given him the attention he so desperately wanted from Wally. But Drake got possessive.

Any guy that even looked at Dick was likely to get the living shit kicked out of them and if Dick talked to other guy's...well… it wasn't much better.

Things had moved fast, way too fast. Dick is only thirteen and as many horrible things he's seen he was still innocent. He didn't know what to make of Drake's advances and once it had gone too far he didn't know how to make it stop.

Dick feels sick every time Drake touches him, kisses him, when he's _inside_ him. He finds his body covered in hickey's and bite marks and scratches. He's often left bleeding only to be told:

_"Clean up, get dressed and get out."_

The first time it happened Dick actually threw up. Drake had hit him for that. For a long time no one knew, until Roy. Dick had gotten invited to just hang out with the older. Roy had heard Wally hadn't been spending much time with Dick; he wanted to cheer him up.

Roy had kissed him, when they were sitting on his couch watching a movie. The red head had instantly apologized for the action and that's when Dick broke down. He told Roy everything, bawling in his arms. He cried until he was sick and Roy felt like he was going to be sick.

And the whole thing had an unexpected turn; Roy hates Wally. Well maybe hate is too strong of a word. Blindly furious at him is probably better. The fact that he could ignore someone he'd known for years for some little bitch in a green belly shirt (a/n: I'm still under the belief Roy does not like her and neither do I) it filled Roy with rage. And the fact that Dick loved Wally the way Roy wished he would love him made him his fury grow.

Roy drives his bike up to the front of the Wayne Manor. He has long ago learned Dick's identity and Bruce's as well. The bat wasn't happy but he trusted the archer to keep their secret (or else). Roy knocks on the door and Alfred answers. Roy likes Alfred, the kind old man always seemed to have Dick's well-being front most in his mind (and he make amazing peanut butter cookies which just happen to be Roy's favorite).

"Well come back Master Roy," the elderly man greets. "Master Dick is in his room."

"For the millionth time," Roy says. "You can just call me Roy." The red head starts to walk towards the stairs when Alfred's hand touches his shoulder.

"Is…is something wrong with Master Dick," the old man inquires something in his voice that Roy cannot place. "Master Bruce and I have become extremely worried for him but he's so distant these days…" the old man's voice trails away. Roy sighs deeply. He doesn't feel right telling the truth about Dick no matter how badly he wants to.

"I think," Roy says. "I think he just really needs to feel loved, to know that you and Bruce will always be there for him and accept him no matter what." Roy frowns deeply.

"Whatever else is for him to say, not me," Roy says walking towards the stairs. Alfred nods and goes back to his cleaning. Roy goes up the stairs and opens the door to Dick's room. The room is probably bigger than Roy's apartment and it prides him to know that he has been in Robin's private sanctuary and his bastard of a 'boyfriend' hadn't.

Dick is lying on his bed reading _The Hobbit_ for probably the twentieth time. Roy knows it's his favorite because his mother uses to read it to him a chapter at a time. Roy shuts the door behind him and notes that Dick's iPod is on the dock and playing Grand Thief Auto by Fallout boy

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen. Maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town._

Roy realizes that Dick hasn't even noticed him. He crawls across the bed and leans over Dick kissing him softly on the lips. Dick blinks his big, perfect eye's owlishly up at the red head before smiling.

"Hey," he greets in a voice reaped with innocence.

"Hey," Roy returns happy to see what appears to be a true smile on the little birds. "When are you going to get tired of reading that book?"

"When the ending changes," Dick smirks which is just a smart ass way of saying never. Dick sits up, dog earing the page and setting the book down on his nightstand. Roy leans against the lead board of the bed and is pleased when Dick snuggles up against him. Roy runs his fingers up the boy's arm to his shoulders.

"Damn you're tense," Roy says. "Something happen?"

"Fell off the bars," Dick mumbles feeling embraced. "Landed on my back." Roy frowns.

"Well that's no good," he says shifting Robin so he's in front of him. "I can fix that. Ollie said my fingers can work magic and if you make a sexual joke I'm getting up and leaving."

"I'm not Wally," Dick says titling his head back to look at the others blue eyes.

"No you're not," Roy says planting a kiss on his forehead. Roy runs his fingers down Dick's back causing the boy to shiver. Dick relaxes into Roy's touch and his practically purring. Roy guesses it's been a long time since someone touched him like this and didn't expect anything in return.

"R-Roy," Dick suddenly turns his head so one eye can see his friend.

"Yeah," Roy asks.

"D-do," Dick bites his bottom lip. "Do you l-love me?" Roy looks shocked at the question. He pulls Dick onto his lap.

"Of course I love you," Roy whisper nuzzling the top of Dick's head breathing in his scent. Roy always thinks he smells like peppermint and raspberries. "Why would you even asks me that?"

"Sometimes I just don't feel like anyone does," Dick says. Roy sighs and wonders what the hell happened to the cocky, sarcastic boy he grew up around. He tightens his arms around Dick and wonders how the hell this is going to get fixed and what will happen if it doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.

A/N: Is it sick that I'm enjoying this?

Chapter five: what have you done?

Robin walked out of the Zeta beams to find the whole team apparently waiting for him. M'gann flies up to him.

"There you are," she exclaims. "We're all going into town! Come with us! Please?"

"I don't know," Robin looks at his shoes.

"Bet he'd go if _speedy_ was going," Wally purposely uses the wrong name. Robin's face goes pink.

"I'm coming," Robin says flatly, looking to Wally who is standing far too close to Artemis. The red head rolls his eyes. Dick wonders when Wally became so mean. They use to be jokingly mean but now Wally is just trying to hurt him, or that's what Robin thinks.

"Then we will all go," Kaldur says trying to break the awkward silence though he himself is feeling rather angry at the red head. Kaldur truly finds no reason Wally should be mad at Robin. Maybe he is jealous of Robin spending time with Red Arrow but that is his own fault. There is no need to hurt the boy. Still he chooses to keep quite.

The group of teens makes their way into to town near their hide out. They go for lunch and then wander around the shops. Wally and Artemis seem in their own world and Dick chooses to stick with Kaldur who does not a have a romantic interest or not one that anyone knows about.

In one shop the girls have taken to looking at cloths. Artemis holds up a rather…inappropriate top.

"What do you think Megan," the blond asks. "Too slutty?"

"Fits you then," the group turns to stare at Dick who has frozen. He hadn't meant to say it! He was supposed to think it! It wasn't supposed to come out! The ebony turns and walks out of the store in a hurry. He tries to get down the street when a hand grips his arm and non to genially. Dick turns to see his best friend staring at him with fury in his green eyes.

"What the hell was that," Wally demands gipping Dick's arm. Dick tries to pull away but it is in vain.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud," Dick whispers not meeting Wally's eyes.

"Why were you even thinking it," Wally shouts. Dick flinches.

"I'm sorry," Dick pleas.

"What in all the time you've been spending with Roy he convinced you to hate her," Wally goes on ignoring the Youngers apology.

"Roy has nothing to do with it," Dick exclaims.

"Really because you two have gotten pretty chummy lately," Wally snarls. "What I'm not a good enough best friend for you anymore?"

"NO," Dick cries out. "You've just been so busy with Artemis and he's just been around!"

"What is that supposed to mean," Wally shouts.

"n-nothing," Dick says panicking. "You've just been busy that's all!"

"Listen I know you're jealous of her," Wally snaps. "But you have to call her a slut!"

"Fuck you," Dick whispers his voice broken.

"What," Wally asks but before he gets an answer he is on the ground with a bloody nose.

"FUCK YOU," Dick screams. "NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND!" and he run.

"What happened," Conner asks because his ears hear all.

"He hit me and ran away," Wally cries clutching his nose. M'gann has now joined him.

"I'm going to find Robin," the clone says and doesn't spare Kid Flash a second glance. After a half hour of looking Conner finds Dick under a pier crying quietly. The older awkwardly approaches placing a hand on Dick's trembling shoulder.

"Robin," he asks trying to think of how M'gann would act in this situation. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the boy mumbles pulling his knees close to his chest shrugging off Conner's hand.

"Come on," Conner urges though annoyance is clear in his tone. "You're crying." He returns his hand to Robin's shoulder only to have it slapped away. Conner catches Robin's arm and holds in lightly. He remains calm until Robin's sleeve falls down.

"What happened," Conner gasps pulling Robin's arm closer. Shame falls over the boy's face. Superboy's eyes go wide.

"What did you do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Which makes me sad….

A/N: hello everyone! This is my first semi long author note. I felt really bad after last chapter for making Wally so mean. I was going to wait for a while to do something that happens in this chapter but like I said I felt bad. The thing I have added will not affect the plot for a long (err I think long) time to come.

Chapter Six: how to save

"I-I don't know what to say," M'gann whispers as they sit on Conner's bed. Conner has just relayed the events that took place between Robin and he.

_"Don't tell batman."_

Well last time he checked M'gann is not batman.

"And they…what did they look like," the Martian's voice quivers. "Could they have been from an accident?"

"They seemed to small and neat," the clone says shaking his head. M'gann looks as if she's going to cry.

"How could this happen," she whispers and you don't need telepathic powers to feel her emotion. "It's been tense with him and Wally and he's been distance but…when did it lead to this…oh god." The tears finally falling. Conner draws her into his arms burying his face in her soft hair.

"Do you think he wants to…," he voice falters. "To die?"

"I don't know," Conner whispers knowing to say nothing but the truth.

"What should we do," M'gann forces the words between quite sobs.

"I don't know."

?

Bruce Wayne idly strokes his son's hair. Over the years he has found the motion calms Dick as it does himself. Dick is asleep curled into Bruce, head resting on his adoptive father's chest.

Dick had come home with a bruised knuckle and a tear stained face Bruce was instantly in 'daddybat mode' as the league had come to call in (Bruce had not been happy when he heard). Dick wouldn't tell him what happened and Bruce didn't push it fearing to upset his son further. But no matter what Bruce knew how to comfort his son; physical touch.

Dick clung to the physical. Hugs, comforting touches an occasional kiss on the forehead did wonders with the boy wonder. It had been hard for Bruce to adjust, even has a child he was never very touchy-feely. But Dick was Bruce's 'baby bird' (once again dubbed by the league) and he would to anything to ease his pain. And speaking of his baby bird Dick shifts and opens his baby blues staring up at the bat.

"When did I fall asleep," Dick asks still very tired.

"About an hour ago," Bruce says. "Dick what's wrong? Did something happen with the team?" Dick hides his face in Bruce's shirt taking in the smell of his father (a/n: I really like smells apparently). He smells like really expressive, very light, cologne and some kind of paper. That is probably his favorite smell out of all people that are alive (his late mother's smell of sweet apples and cinnamon being number one but as said she is 'late'). Bruce's smell always means he's near and Bruce has always meant safety.

"I got in got in a fight with Wally," Dick mumbles into Bruce's shirt.

"About what," Bruce asks feeling his blood pressure rise at the mention of the speedster, though all speedsters seem to have that effect of him.

"And...," Bruce waits for the rest.

"I punched him in the face," Robin says as quietly as he can.

"Well that would explain the twenty seven calls from Barry I've been ignoring," it was an attempt to get Dick to laugh along with the truth but not even a smile is earned.

"You know that's not okay, Dick," Bruce says though the mini lecture is halfhearted at best.

"I know," Dick says. Suddenly his throat has gone tight and he squeezes his eyes shut. "It just…what he said…it just hurt so much…" he lets out a small sob and hates himself for crying so much. Bruce leans down a bit and kisses the top of his sons head.

"Do you want me to kill him?" at this he actually earns a small laugh before Dick falls back asleep. Clearly the problem is far from gone but for now Bruce will take what he can get.

?

He sees his face flushed pink and damp with sweat. The ebony his beneath him gasping for breathe as he kisses his neck. His hands touch every inch of the boy under him. The little bird makes the softest noses and his lips feel so perfect. And those eyes! Those breathe taking beautiful eyes. He leans down and kisses him as kindly as he can because he never wants to hurt the one he loves and he whispers in his ear:

"I love you Dick." The other looks up at him smiles.

"I love you too Wally."

Wally West wakes with a groan and then another when he notice a certain problem. He wasn't supposed to have these dreams anymore. They were supposed to end when he started dating Artemis. He was supposed to dream about her not Robin! So why was it every time she touched him or he touched her he thought of Dick?

Wally groans again thinking of what happened today. How was it he managed to hurt the thirteen year old so often lately? He knows for a fact he deserves the broken nose he is now sporting. How could have said those things? Hell he thought what Dick said about Artemis was funny (and true). Wally shakes his head as he gets out of his bed to fix his 'problem'.

And it won't be Artemis he's thinking of….

A/n: I'm sorry this story makes me happy and sad at the same time. There need to be daddybat, it's like a rule.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: okay I have a LOT planned but don't know how to go about it. I'm thinking of writing a red arrow x robin fic. Of course I'll keep working on this but I kinda caught the fever. I was reading the outsiders (comic not the book which I've read like twenty times) and Roy keeps calling Dick over and over and for some reason I got the idea of Roy screaming: "dick I need you! Please pick up!" it was pretty funny. Anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter Seven: thinking, thinking, thinking

Robin lets out a hiss of pain as Roy applies a spray to one of the worst bite marks on the younger's chest. The archer sighs and places a bandage on it before moving on to the claw marks.

"Bruce said you were upset," Roy mutters.

"He told you," Dick sounds shocked.

"I think he knows you talk to me," Roy offers. "Jesus fucking Christ was he trying to eat you?" the anger in the former speedy's voice causes Robin to flinch.

"Sorry," Roy says. "I just _hate_ seeing you like this."

_I don't want anyone else touching you._

Roy knows Dick loves Wally but he also knows Dick wouldn't leave him if the chance did come. But Roy has thought about it a lot and he can't help but think he would let Dick go. It would hurt like hell but he wants the boy to be happy. He also knows Dick will always be his friend no matter what (after all he said it). For now he can enjoy the quiet moments on the rare times Dick isn't suffering. That's good enough for him.

"There," Roy says. "Done." Dick pulls his sweat shirt back on and gives Roy a thankful smile.

"So heard ya broke Wally's nose," Roy says pull Dick into his lap wrapping his arms around his thin shoulder. Dick leans his back resting his head on Roy's chest. Roy rests his chin on Dick's head a position he has come to enjoy very much.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard," Dick says softly. Clearly he did not get the same satisfaction hitting the speedster that he imagines he would get.

"I know," Roy says.

"I just want my friend back," Dick whispers his voice sounding so very close to tears. Roy tightens his arms around his almost boyfriend.

"I know," Roy repeats. "He'll come around. He just has his head up his ass or the blonde's ass." This earns a trade mark laugh from the teen in his lap. Roy sighs into Dick's hair and wishes he could hear that more often.

?

Robin returned to Mount Justice a few days after the incent and even after his returned he hid in his room until he need to come out. He expected tension with Wally but now it seemed both Conner and M'gann are avoiding him. It seems only Kaldur is talking to him and while he's a great guy sometimes he's just not that fun.

Robin sits quietly in his room listening to his iPod. He has to skip certain songs now a day because they make him cry (A/N: seriously that happens to me). He sighs heavily and turns the song to Boys and Girls. Closing his eyes he lets the lyrics was over him. He turns the volume up, so high he doesn't hear the knock on the door or notice when it opens. He doesn't even notice Wally until he touches his knee. Dick lets out a yelp and jumps looking at the ginger slightly frightened. Wally has a bandage over his nose and guilt washes over Dick. Why is it he can never be mad (or maybe stay mad) at his teammate.

"Hey," Wally says awkwardly.

"Wally," Dick starts. "I'm sorry about your nose and..." he doesn't get to finishes.

"Listen Dick," Robin jumps; he forgot Wally knew his real name. "I feel like shit. I haven't felt this bad since…EVER! I don't know what's wrong with me! You're my best friend in the whole world and I never EVER want to hurt you! I am so, so sorry."

Dick stares at the green eyes looking at him pleadingly, desperate. He wants nothing more than to hug Wally and say that it's okay and he forgives him. In truth he does forgive him, but everything isn't okay.

"Dude its fine," Robin smiles cockily, "best bros man." Wally's face broke into a huge smile and throws his arms around Dick's neck.

"Thanks man," Wally says. "Let's get out of here! You haven't done something in forever." Dick says okay and Wally grabs his hand and drags him out of the room. Dick should feel happy; he's spending time with his best friend. That's all he's wanted for months but all he feels is sick. And to make it worst is he has a date with Drake tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

A/N: Well hello everyone! I don't have much to say so on we go!

Chapter eight: Lies and Pictures

Dick has felt almost numb for three day. After his would-be fun time with Wally then a 'date' with Drake (which really was just a lot of sexual battery) he just feels whelmed and not in a good way. This empty feeling is not new to him. It was a common thing lately and it was a constant when his parent's died. This emptiness is almost as big as the void he felt then.

?

Kaldur observes the clone and alien from a distance (or the other side of the room). For the past few days they have become as withdrawn as Robin, though Wally and Robin seemed slightly better. The most concerning aspect of their withdraw is the uneasy they seem to have around the teams little brother.

Currently the two are talking quietly in the kitchen. M'gann looks extremely upset and Conner is torn between that and fury. Robin is on a mission with Batman and Wally is on a date with Artemis. Kaldur sighs and decides now is a good a time as any to approach his team members.

"I don't know," M'gann whispers to Conner, her eyes glassy.

"Something has to be done," Conner growls. "Why would he even _do _that?"

"May I ask what you are talking about," Kaldur approaches. The two tense up which the leader does not take as any kind of a good sign.

"Ummm," is all the clone can manage to say? M'gann looks down at her feet.

"Is there something I should be aware of," Kaldur asks. The couple looks at each other and Kaldur can tell they are speaking telepathically. After a short time M'gann speaks.

"Conner thinks Robin maybe…," the Martian is careful with her words. "Cutting himself." Kaldur chokes on the air as his silver eyes widen.

"w-what would bring you to that," the tanned boy asks trying to keep his composure. It is a very hard thing for him to picture; his longtime friend sitting alone cutting himself. It is something he even wants to think about at all.

"I saw the custom" Superboy says his jaw clenched. Kaldur closes his eyes.

"Could it have been from an accident," the boy asks trying to estimate the worst.

"They were too neat," Conner says. "And he said; 'don't tell batman'." Kaldur inward winces.

"If it is true then something should be done," Kaldur says softly.

"But what," M'gann says at a clear loss for this kind of situation.

"Be talk to him," Kaldur says. "And hopefully we can help him…"

?

Dick is not really watching the TV. In fact he doesn't even know what's on. Every once and a while his phone will vibrate and he will text. Wally and Artemis are in their rooms (or both in one of the others room) so Kaldur, M'gann and Conner take their chance to speak with Robin. The three approach.

**Roy: that bad?**

**Dick: it was pretty rough.**

**Roy: just tell me when you want me to come get you**

**Robin: k**

"Ummm Robin," the boy looks up to see his three teammates sanding before him. Under his shades he blinks in confusion.

"Yeah," he says trying to get his usual happiness to his voice.

"We need to talk," Kaldur says. Something clicks in Robin's mind and from under his glasses he glares at the clone.

"What about," Dick asks trying to keep his cool.

"Your wrist," Conner says as blunt as a bull in a china shop. Dick finches, visibly.

"What about them," he asks.

"I saw the cuts," a Conner growl not like that Robin is dodging around the subject. Again Robin flinches.

"I got hurt," Dick says. "It's not a big deal."

"Then why didn't want batman to know," Kaldur asks.

"He's got better things to worry about," Dick says firmly. "What are you trying to say?"

"We know you've been cutting yourself," M'gann whispers.

"I HAVE NOT," Dick suddenly is over come with rage. "I'M A SUPERHERO I GET HURT! IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A CUTTER!"

"Robin you don't have to lie to us," Kaldur says.

"I'M NOT LYING," Dick voice cracks. "Screw this I'm gone." And he vanishes in his normal ninja way with the lack of his manic cackle as he does to call Roy to pick him up.

?

Artemis walks to the 'front door' of the cave hoping to go outside and practice with some targets she has set up. The blond archer stops in her tracks when she sees something she can't believe; Robin, face streaked with tears and Roy bending down to kiss him. Quickly she's pulls out her phone and snaps a picture before running back into the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: I feel like shit. I am depressed. Not pissy teenage girl 'oh woe is me' depressed. I am bipolar low, seriously pissed off depressed and ya know what? I think I'm going to take it out on fictional characters appose to my boyfriend. So bring on the angst.

Chapter nine: out and in

Artemis leans in the doorway of Wally's room. The Ginger looks up but doesn't really acknowledge her. Artemis gives a 'sexy' pout and sits down on the bed.

"Wally," She says cockily. "I want to show you something."

"And what might that be," Wally asks making it clear he is not in the mood for her. In fact after his day with Dick he doesn't ever want to be in the mood for her. He want's Dick. He doesn't care if the whole world knows. Wally West wants Dick Grayson not Artemis.

Artemis pulls out her cell phone and turns to the picture of Roy and Dick that she took only a few minutes before. Wally takes the phone and his green eyes go huge.

"D-Dick and R-Roy," Wally stutters. His heart clenches. Dick was with Roy? Roy is eighteen and Dick is only thirteen! Wally's mind fills with things that make him furious. How could Roy use Dick like that? And he thinks that he is a thousand times better for the boy then Roy. Wally stands up and walks to the door.

"Wally," Artemis asks. "Where are you going? You still have my phone!" Suddenly Wally wheels around at super speed and glares at Artemis, a glare the could rival the bat-glare.

"Shut up you stupid bitch," he snarls. "The only reason you took that picture was to hurt Robin! God the only reason I went out with you is to…it doesn't even matter! I don't love you! I don't even like you!" and Wally leaves without waiting for Artemis to respond. He has to save Dick before Roy does something with Dick or does it again.

Wally has to tell batman!

?

Dick was dropped off by Roy about an hour ago. Now he is stepping out of the shower he feels a little better. Still he has to be very careful with his team now that they suspect (or know) he's been cutting. Even Roy doesn't know that.

Dick steps out of the bathroom and freezes. His chest and wrist are completely exposed and Bruce is sitting on his bed. The man's eyes go wide.

"Oh…oh god Dick," Bruce walks slowly to his son now seeing every bruise, bite mark, scratch and cuts. "Did…DID HARPER DO THAT TO YOU?" Dick just stands stalk still like a dear in head lights.

"Dick," Bruce says trying to keep the calm. "Did Roy do that to you?"

"No," Dick's voice is a shaking, trembling whisper. "T-there I-I-is someone..." and that is when he breaks down. He collapses onto the floor, curling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. There is nothing but milliseconds between him breaking into hyperventilation. He shakes and screams digging his nails into his arms. Bruce rushes to his son not caring that Dick's towel has fallen off, he just holds him.

?

After Dick calms down Bruce leaves to call Roy. After a lot of screaming and cursing he gets the full story out of Roy. Bruce doesn't know whether he should be grateful to Roy or angry. He decides to make up his mind later and go to Dick. Bruce shoves his phone in his pocket and goes back to his son's room.

Dick is no longer on the bed where Bruce left him. Bruce sees the light on in the bathroom. As he steps into the room he sees something that terrifies him. Not sense the death of his parents has Bruce Wayne been as scared as his eye's fall upon the naked body of his Dick, unmoving in a puddle of his blood.

His ward, his partner, his son has just tried to commit suicide.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice

A/N: okay people only two or three chapters left making this the first fan fiction I have ever finished.

Chapter ten: Don't break

Wally West is brooding. There is no other name for it, maybe pouting. He had informed batman that Roy was probably statutorily raping Robin. The bat had promptly hung up on him. For the past five hours he has desperately been trying to get a hold of Dick to no avail.

Wally sighs and flops back on his bed at mount justice. M'gann is somewhere comforting Artemis. Superboy and Aqua lad he is not sure but at the moment he couldn't care less. Wally wants Dick. He wants to tell him everything. To tell him how sorry he is and how badly he wants to be with him. The speedster would get down on his knees and beg for everything to be right.

The day he went out with Dick he thought it was going to be okay. But Dick hadn't seemed right. Wally wishes he would have asked, but he was stupid and didn't. Wally groans and closes his eyes when the door to his room opens. Wally sits up to see Flash, his Uncle Barry, standing in the doorway. Wally stands up.

"What's up Uncle B," Wally asks assuming it is a mission for the two.

"Wally," Barry says in a very serious tone that is very unlike him. "Sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Wally does as he's told feeling uneasy. Flash knees down and touches his shoulder looking Wally dead in the eyes.

"Dick tried to kill himself," Flash says (I'm assuming the league knows who Robin is). "Batman found him on his bathroom floor. He slit his wrist." Ever pigment of color in Wally's face vanishes and almost instantly his body starts to shake.

"The team doesn't know," Flash goes on. "But Batman says you can come see him." Wally doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I-I think I'm going to throw up," Wally vanishes into the bathroom attached to his room. Barry hears violent wrenching. Wally returns.

"Let's go."

?

The speedster's enter the hospital room not sure what to expect. Dick is attached to an IV and Blood drip. His skin is deathly pale and he looks strangely thin. A large man in a very nice black suit is sitting by the bed holding Dick's hand.

"Wally this is Bruce Wayne," Flash says. "He's Dick's adoptive father." (A/n: Wally always seems to know Bruce Wayne is batman so I changed things up).

"Nice to meet you," Wally says. Any other day he'd be amazed to meet Bruce Wayne but now he just cares about Dick.

"How is he," Barry asks.

"It was very close," Bruce says his voice shaking as is the rest of his body. "The doctors say he'll be fine. He hasn't woken up yet." The three stands in an awkward silence until a black haired man is glasses enter the room.

"Bruce, Barry, I need to speak with you," the man says. The two man exchange looks before going out leaving Wally alone with Dick. The ginger slowly approaches the bed staring at the younger teen. Wally takes Bruce's chair and Dick's hand. He pulls Dick's hand to his face and rests his forehead against it.

"Dick," tears sting his eyes. "I-I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. Please, please wake up." Someone comes up from behind and touches Wally's shoulder. Wally whips around coming face to face with Roy Harper. The speedster snarls and slams his fist into Roy's face. The archer reals back clutching his soon to be black eye.

"WALLY WHAT THE HELL,'" Roy shouts.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE COME NEAR HIM," Wally roars. "YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," Roy screams right back.

"YOU WERE KISSING ROB," Wally voice goes so loud it cracks. "AND NOW I SEE HIS CHEST AND ARMS! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH HIM? THAT'S FUCKING SICK MAN! HE'S JUST A KID!"

"I HAVEN'T TOUCHED HIM," Roy snarls. "HE'S BEEN DATING A FUCKING SLEEZE BAG WHO BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND BASICALLY RAPES HIM BECAUSE YOU THREW HIM ASIDE FOR ARTEMIS." Roy takes a deep breath.

"I've only been helping him," Roy says calmer now. "yes I love him like _that_ but I would never do ANYTHING like that to him. Just kissing that's all." Wally looks at Wally before he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry," Wally says. "I…I just…I love him so much…and seeing you kiss him…" Roy's eyes go wide.

"You lov—"Roy stops his speech when he sees stirring from the bad as Dick opens his eyes…


	11. Chapter 11

Please Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: well I didn't sleep again but I'm going to keep my promise and update...

Chapter eleven: Words and Proof

The two young heroes are at the bed side in a second (millisecond) in Wally's case. Dick is shifting in the stark white bed his blue eyes slowly blinking open trying to understand where he is.

"Dick," Roy says carefully drawing the ebony's attention to his two friends. Dick stares from Roy to Wally trying to remember what happened and why he is here. Once the memory comes back Dick shrinks into the sheets wanting to hide.

"I'm getting a doctor," Roy says. "Wally stays with him." Wally wants to protest but at the same time he doesn't/ Roy goes and slowly Wally walks to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Carefully he takes Dick's bandaged wrist, holding it like it could shatter at any second. Dick doesn't pull back but he looks away ashamed. Wally lets his eye's fall over the rest Dick's petite body.

"I-I," Wally pauses. "Why….?" Dick can't look at his friends, he can't bear to see the worry and fear that has found its way into the green eyes.

"I….just…felt so empty," Dick whispers tears blurring his eyes. "I didn't want to be hurt anymore, to cause everyone so many problems…I just thought it would be easier…." Wally can't even understand these words. Dick is Robin, The Boy Wonder, giving up has never even applied to him before. Wally feels like he's going to be sick again.

"This…," Wally stares at the bandages on Dick's wrist. "This is my fault." Dick's eyes go wide.

"NO," he cries. "Wally you didn't…" Wally snarls.

"ENOUGH," he shouts causing Dick to flinch. "I've been treating you like shit! I threw you aside like you weren't even human. I choose so blond bitch over you. You were being abused and…and…thinks I don't even want to think about!" Wally shakes his head widely.

"If I had known," Wally whispers. "I would have killed him. No one as beautiful and smart and ad you deserves this….he doesn't deserve you…I don't deserve you…." Dick blinks.

"What," Dick asks his voice soft.

"I love you," Wally says. Dick yanks his hand way from Wally.

"Shut up," he says send a shocked look across the speedsters face. "You don't love me! You're only saying that because I tried to kill myself! You don't love me you just feel sorry for me!"

"Dick," Wally says desperately. "I do! The only reason I went out with Artemis is because I was afraid to admit that I liked you! I was afraid of what people would say but I don't care anymore! I love you and I don't want anyone else to have you! I want to be with you and make you happy make sure you're never treated like this again!"

"You're lying," Dick shouts. Wally grabs Dick's shoulders.

"NO," Wally cries tears now pouring down his freckled face. "What do you want me to do? Let me prove it! I'll tell batman, flash, and my parents! Hell I'll tell the joker if you want! Let me prove it to you! I love you! I'll do anything! Just please believe me!" Dick is crying to now. His body is shaking his eyes squeezed tight. Wally throat grows tight. The speedster cups Dick's cheek. He leans in and brushes their lips.

Dick gasps and his eyes snap open. Wally's lips are wind chapped but soft. Dick lets his eyes fall shut and carefully kisses back. It is so soft and slow, something Dick didn't think Wally was capable of. After a moment Wally pulls back to look at Dick. His eyes are still most moist but half lidded. There is soft blush powdered over his cheeks and Wally doesn't think anyone could ever be more beautiful.

"I love you," Wally says taking Dick into his arms and leaning back against the bed. "I love you." Dick closes his eyes and lets the words set in as the doctors and Bruce reenter the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: hey sorry it hasn't been as fast for an updates as soon as you expect but here's a new one. Wow this almost finished, this will be the first one!

Chapter twelve: Fathers comfort

After the Doctors poked and prodded at Dick they said he was going to be alright physically. They indicated sending Dick to the psychiatric ward but Bruce declined saying he could afford to hire far better doctors which is fully true. The real reason being he doesn't trust anyone to keep an eye on his son the himself.

Wally had been forced out of the room by flash who suggested food as a distraction. Roy had reluctantly left too understanding that this was a time for family. Bruce is sitting on the bed his arm wrapped securely around the teen. Dick's head is on his shoulder deeply grateful for the contact. Still his head is spinning.

Wally, the person he has wanted for so long, had kissed him. Kissed him and told him he loved him. Dick isn't sure he believes that but the fire of the kiss is still lingering on his lips. If Wally's love is real then Dick could have what he always wanted, the simple knowledge that Wally loved him back. But still there is Roy.

Roy who has been nothing but helpful and caring when Wally wasn't there. Dick is more the grateful and he cares very deeply about Roy but it's not the way he knows Roy wants. And that makes him feel sick. He led Roy on! Dick feels disgusted with himself, he feels like the worst person on the face of the earth. It makes him want to die even more.

"Dick," Bruce looks down at his son to see tears sting in the boy's eyes. "Dick what's wrong?"

"I used Roy," Dick whimpers. "He loved me…and…and." Dick shakes his head and buries himself in Bruce shirt. Bruce squeezes Dick closer to him and kisses his son on the top of his head.

"Shhhh its okay Dick," Bruce cooes. "It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out. You'll be okay." Bruce waits until Dick's crying has calmed before speaking.

"Dick," Bruce says. "This guy…Drake right?" Dick nods his head weakly. "You do realize what he did is rape right?"

"Bruce I never protested," Dick says and hates himself so deeply for it. Bruce frowns deeply.

"That doesn't matter," Bruce says. "Even if you consented, it's still rape. You're only thirteen and Roy says he's eighteen. That's rape no if and or buts about it." Dick's eyes go wide.

"What are you trying to say," Dick asks a sudden hoping excitement rising in his chest. Did Bruce mean…?

"I'm prosecuting him," Bruce says. "The court will be…uncomfortable for you I know, and the police will need to take pictures of you. But I can guarantee we'll win."

"You're not going to bribe the jury are you," Dick asks looking up at his father. Bruce gives him a slight smile.

"If I need to," he says and despite the smile Dick can tell he means it. Suddenly Dick burst into laughter, true laugher. He hugs the man tightly around the torso.

"Thank you Bruce," he says. "Thank you."

A/N: lolz Drake is gonna get it in the ass. But I have a feeling you guys aren't thinking that that's good enough and I can assure you his pain has only just begun!


	13. Chapter 13

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just Drake….I really hate him

A/N: back again after a while. I've been caught up drawing and I've got really fucking bad cramps (ladies you know what this means). Anyway here's the chapter

Chapter thirteen: Loved and let go

Wally walks into Dick hospital room with something hidden behind his back. He isn't sure if his kiss was enough to prove his love so he'll do anything to prove it. He'd love Dick for so long and he'd been too scared to say it. To scare of being called a fag or whatever. He'd been a coward and the person he loved more than life itself got hurt. It may be over dramatic to say he loves some that much but it wasn't like it was sudden. The two had known each other for years. They were best friends. Dick was everything Wally could want and he was too dumb to catch it.

Wally lost in his thought has not said anything to Dick who has just noticed his arrival.

"Hey Wally," Dick says not looking at the ginger. He doesn't know what to do. Wally kissed him and he wanted it so badly. But he can't hurt Roy.

"Dick," Wally jumps but still approaches the bed. He smiles shyly and shifts on his feet. Dick cocks his head to the side (which Wally thinks is adorable) in confusion.

"Are you okay," Dick asks.

"Ummmm….," Wally frees one hand to run the back of his head. "I realize this isn't really…I mean proof that I love you…" Wally pauses and takes a deep breath.

"I know I fucked up really bad," Wally goes on. "But I love you so much and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you believe that." Wally removes the second hand from behind his back and pulls out a little cage. Inside the cage sitting on a perch is a robin. Dick's eyes go wide as he looks at the tiny bird. And it looks so pretty and fragile.

"How did you get that," Dick asks weakly.

"Aunt Iris found it in the yard when it was a baby…its kinda still a baby…but she saved it and every time I saw it I thought of you. We tried to let it go but it wouldn't go. It doesn't like Uncle Barry…I want you to have it…" Wally holds out the cage and with shaking hands Dick takes it.

"He likes sitting on people's heads," Wally says with a crooked smile. "You don't have to take him but every time I looked at him I thought of you…" Dick's eyes are wide and brimming with tears. Wally instantly wraps his arms around him.

"Dick I'm sorry," Wally pleads. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'll take the bird home you don't have to take it." Dick shakes his head smiling sadly.

"No Wally," Dick says. "This is amazing. I love it some much…but I can't do this." Wally feels his heart drop.

"Why," Wally partially whispers though he can think of tens and thousands of reasons why. "Please Dick I know I messed up but please, please just give me a chance." Dick shakes his head and sets the cage in his lap.

"It's not that," Dick says. "I can't do that to Roy. He's done so much for me to just leave him." Wally feels his throat do tight and his eyes start to burn. Dick wasn't going to be with his. He had a million chances and now that he makes the move it doesn't matter. The boy feels like he's going to be sick but deep down he knows this is what he deserves.

"Dick," Roy's voice comes from the doorway. Wally turns his face and Roy sees the tears dripping down his cheeks. Roy shakes his head and walks to the bed. He puts his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I knew you'd get your head out of your ass," Roy says before he goes to Dick.

"You know I love you," Roy says putting his hand on Dick's cheek. "And I know you love me…but not in the way I want." He smiles sadly.

"I love you," Roy repeats. "And I want you to be happy." Roy kisses Dick on the forehead.

"I knew you loved Wally," Dick says. "I've always know. Dick, I will always, ALWAYS love you and I will always be there when you need me but you can't stay with me because you feel indebted. You need to be happy, it's what you deserve, and I always knew if Wally finally realized what was there, I'd have to let you go." Roy kisses him on the forehead again letting his lips linger just a little longer before pulling back.

"I just want you to be happy," Roy says. Dick feels tears blurring his vision but he is smiling a small, sad smile. Dick wraps his bandages arms around Roy's neck and hugs him tight.

"Thank you," he whispers. "For everything." Roy hugs him back and when he pulls away he quickly wipes his eyes.

"I'll come visit again tomorrow," Roy says as he turns choosing to give the two sometime alone. Before he goes he returns his hand to Wally's shoulder.

"Don't screw this up," he says firmly. "Don't ever let him go."

"I won't," Wally whispers and the archer smile And Roy goes.

Dick looks at Wally with a pleading sense in his blue eyes. Wally sits down on the and cups his cheek lightly stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Lightly he lets his lips brush against Dick.

"I love you," he echoes Roy's words. "I'm so sorry for all of this. And I swear to go I will never let anything happen to you. Please give me a chance." Dick smiles ever so softly and hugs Wally.

"I love you too," Dick say. "I always have."

"And I always will," Wally finishes. He settles down on the bed pulling Dick under his arm. Robin starts to admire the little bird in his lap which has started to sing.

"Hey Wally how did you get a bird into a hospital?"


	14. Chapter 14

Love Me Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: the end is here

Chapter fourteen: Love Me Please

Drake Tyler looks like a sleaze bag, which is suiting because he is one. His hair is greasy and blond and his face more square then can be called attractive. He's one of those people that have no real redeeming qualities to make them worth anything at all.

Drake walks down the street late in the Gotham night. He had gotten a text an hour or so ago to meet his boyfriend around the corner. Drake doesn't really think about what Dick could actually want because his mind is already to fucking the boy in an alley. As he turns the corner something happens that he could have in no way predicted.

A blur of red and yellow slam into him sending him into the darkness of a narrow ally. He collides hard with the back of Wall sending the air rushing from his body. Before he can recover the sound of something sailing through the air catches him as an arrow mounts on his head. Drake goes to pull it off when the arrow sends a painful volt of electrify threw this body.

"Taizer arrows? Nice," a cackle from nowhere sounds all around him completely implacable. Drake stands weakly only to be having his jaw connect with a fist coming at super speed. There is a crack and Drakes head, sent sideways, collides with the brick wall. His vision blurs.

The cackle is heard again as a gloved hand grabs Drake's arm and flips him. Before his back even touches the ground a leg hits his chest tripling the force that grinds him into the ground. As Drake is on the ground a foot stomps on his left hand and then another on his chest. The teen screams in pain.

Super speed blows suddenly join the normal speed ones. The kicks and punches come at forces that would make the man of steel envious. Suddenly it all stops. A hand in his hair drags Drake up before locking his arms behind his back. His vision is swimming but right before his eyes he can make out the smirking face of the boy wonder and kid flash. Robin slams his knee into strait into Drakes face before Roy releases him from behind. Drake thinks it is over until a looming shadow grabs him by the throat and thrust him into the wall. And now Drake is staring straight into the face of the Dark Knight.

"If you ever touch Richard Grayson again I'll fuck you up so bad the joker will cringe in fear," the hand from his throat release and an armored knee slams into Drakes groin. The batman turns and puts a hand on Robin's shoulder. Kid flash is beaming and Roy has a proud smirk on his face but as they all move out of the ally the archer calls back.

"If you tell anyone we did this I'll kill you," and they are gone.

?

Drake Tyler was found guilty of rape and battery without a second thought of any jury member. Dick was so happy he burst into laughter in the middle of the courtroom as he was double glomped by Wally and Roy both screaming in joy. Bruce stood silently a smile on his face and very happy he didn't even have to bribe the jury.

After the trial the three boys ran around Gotham like maniac's beating every high score in every arcade and inhaling every bite of food they could get their hands on. Dick was so happy that he actually started to cry out of pure joy; he has his life back.

?

Wally enters Dick's bedroom to find his boyfriend sitting on his bed, reading _Th_e _Hobbit, _and the Robin (which Wally named Sky showing his lack of creativity) resting happily on his head. Wally smiles so wide when he sees the beautiful blue eyed boy. He runs over to the bed and tackles his little bird and feels so much joy in the fact that he can finally call Dick _his_ little bird.

Dick laughs and swats Wally playfully with the book as sky voiced his displeasure at being stirred from his favorite perch. The little bird has bonded with Dick to say the least. Whenever Dick entered his room the bird would greet him with a song before perching happily on him sometimes pecking lightly at his ear. Whenever Dick was in the room Sky was near. Wally is a little jealous.

Wally settles on the bed with Dick lying on his chest. Wally traces shapes on Dick's back as the boy sighs in contentment taking in Wally's scent. Wally smells live buttery popcorn and some kind of soap. Dick happily nuzzles into his chest. They've been together for three months now, the most perfect months in Wally's life. He spends every moment he can with Dick just happy to feel the love the younger boy has for him and to do anything to show how much he loves him back.

Dick has forgiven Wally for everything that happened (though Dick was never truly mad at him). Dick feels so content. Somehow being with Wally was just what he thought it would be. Just ebbing with his best friend and taking it to a romantic level. Soft kisses, laying together, cuddling (which is Wally's personal favorite). It feels so right, just laying together the way Dick fits in his arms.

Wally lifts up a little and pulls something out of his pocket.

"Happy anniversary Wally beams. Dick takes the box and opens it to find a dog tag necklace. He looks at the silver tags. On have both their names and the other one has Robin's R with the flash bolt going through it. Robin's face breaks into a huge smile before he leans over to the nightstand and takes out a red box. Wally opened it to find a flash watch.

"DUDE," Wally cries out. "This makes my gift suck!" Wally gives a fake pout which makes Dick laugh. Dick settles back onto Wally's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey Dick," Wally asks looking up at him. "I know I've asked a thousand times but; is there anything I can do to make everything that happened better." Wally lets his fingers lightly brush over Dick's scarred wrist and shivers at the memory. Dick just shakes his head.

"Just," he pauses. "Love me please." Wally smiles.

"I always have," he says. "I always will." And they kiss in a moment that is perfect and echoing in the love they share.


	15. NOTICE PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone! **

**I Promised a second part to this story and I wanted to tell you all it has been posted! Save Me Please can be found on my profile! I hope you'll all give it a read!**

**Love ya,**

** A.L.**


End file.
